


The Life Of A Siphoner

by abcsupercorp



Series: Parent AUs. [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Endgame Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, F/F, Hope and Josie are parents, Hope is overprotective, Kid Fic, Klaus and Hayley are ALIVE, Protective Hope Mikaelson, Protective Josie Saltzman, Siphoner twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Twins Alexandra & Vanessa Mikaelson live day by day as regular teenage girls while trying to hide their magic.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Parent AUs. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964449
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. 13 years ago.

_ 13 years ago: _

_ "Babe…" Josie said as she looked at her wife. _ _ "I um… I think my water broke." _

_ "WHAT?" Hope exclaimed, eyes wide. "Okay, baby, um. Don't panic, let me just gather some stuff and I'll take you to the hospital. Okay? Okay. Hang tight."  _

_ Hope began to run around the house, gathering whatever items she can find that would be useful in a time like this. She gathered some items that she needed, including baby clothes and toiletries. She also gathered some snacks, their insurance card and everything else they needed and shoved them into a bag. She bolted back to where her wife was. _

_ "Okay!" Hope said as she let out a huff and held up a bag with stuff. "Ready to go?" _

_ "Yeah." Josie replied. "We better hurry, I don't know how long these two will be willing to wait." _

_ "Right, okay." Hope said. "Let's go." _

_ The two of them walked to the car and Hope practically sped all the way to the hospital. _

_ After arriving at the hospital, Hope helped Josie into a wheelchair & took them to the laboring part of the hospital. _

_ "Excuse me," Hope said. "My wife's water broke. We just want to be prepared." _

_ "Not a problem. Take your wife and follow me." The nurse said. _

_ Hope pushed Josie in the wheelchair and they made their way to the hospital room. _

_ Josie got changed and laid down in the bed. Then she and Hope waited a while. _

_ About an hour later, Josie went into labor. _

_ "Oh my God." Hope said. "This is happening. I'm gonna be a mother." She said. She started to pace back and forth. "Oh wow, okay. Don't panic, Hope Mikaelson. You got this." _

_ "Babe." Josie said. "I love you and all, but can you please HOLD MY FUCKING HAND" _

_ "Right!" Hope said, she rushed over to her wife's side and held her hand. _

_ "Okay, Josie, I'm gonna need you to push, okay?" The nurse said. _

_ Josie nodded. "Okay." _

_ "On the count of three, ready? 1..2..3 and push!" The nurse said. _

_ Josie pushed and she cried out in pain, squeezing her wife's hand. _

_ "Almost there!" The nurse said. "Just a little more, I can see the head."  _

_ Josie kept pushing and eventually, a little baby girl with auburn hair and brown eyes was born.  _

_ "Baby number one is here." The nurse smiled. _

_ Josie let out a cry of joy as the nurse let her hold her new born baby. "Hi little one." Josie said softly. "I'm your mama. And that pretty lady over there is your mommy and we're gonna love you forever."  _

_ The other nurse took the first baby and wrapped her up in a blanket, laying her down in the bassinet.  _

_ About 20 minutes later, the second baby was ready to be born. _

_ "Okay, Josie, same thing as last time. Get ready to push, okay?" The nurse said. "On the count of three." She instructed. "1...2...3"! _

_ Josie cried out as she pushed, squeezing her wife's hand once more. _

_ "Almost there, Josie." The nurse said. _

_ After a few more pushes, the other baby girl was born. This time, it was a brunette with blue eyes.  _

_ "And baby number two is here!" The nurse smiled. _

_ She handed the baby to Josie. "Hi little one. I'm your mama. And that pretty lady over there is your mommy. Just as I told your sister. We're going to love you forever."  _

_ Eventually it was time to name the twins. _

_ "What would you like to name the first baby?" The nurse asked. _

_ "Alexandra Elizabeth Mikaelson." Josie said. _

_ "That's a wonderful name." The nurse said as she wrote it down on the birth certificate. "And the second baby?"  _

_ "Vanessa Rebekah Mikaelson." Hope said.  _

_ "Excellent." The nurse smiled. "Alex and Nessa." She said. _

_ "Mommy." The other nurse said, looking at Hope. "Would you like to hold one?" _

_ "M-Me?" Hope asked. _

_ "You're her mother." The nurse replied. _

_ "Yes, I'd like to hold her." Hope said. _

_ The nurse picked up Vanessa and handed her to Hope. _

_ "Hi baby…" Hope said. "I'm your mommy, and just like what your mama told you, I'm going to love you and protect you forever." She said. "I'm going to love you always and forever."  _

_ She handed Vanessa to Josie & the nurse handed Alexandra to Hope. "Hi Alex." Hope said. "I'm your mommy. I love you and I will always love you. Always and Forever."  _

_ About a few hours passed by and Alaric and Lizzie stopped by. _

_ "Oh my God." Lizzie said as she saw the tiny babies in the bassinet. "Jo, Hope, they are adorable." She said. "What are their names?" _

_ Josie chuckled a little. "Babe, give Alexandra to Lizzie." _

_ Hope took Alex to Lizzie and Lizzie gently held her. Lizzie cooed softly as she held the baby in her arms. "Wow. She looks just like Hope.." she said. "But her eyes," she said softly. "They're yours, Jo."  _

_ "Lizzie, the one you're currently holding is Alexandra Elizabeth Mikaelson." Josie told her.  _

_ Lizzie's head snapped up, her eyes began to water. "Elizabeth? You… you named her after me?"  _

_ Josie nodded. "Yeah, I did, of course I did."  _

_ Lizzie let out a wet laugh as she walked over and kissed the top of her sister's head. "I love you, Josie." _

_ "I love you too." Josie replied.  _

_ "Now Lizzie, would you like to hold Vanessa?" Hope asked.  _

_ Lizzie nodded eagerly and handed Alex to Josie. Hope handed Vanessa to Lizzie.  _

_ "Wow…" Lizzie said softly. "She looks just like Josie." She said. "But her eyes…" she looked at her sister. "They're yours, Hope." _

_ "Hi." Alaric said. "Sorry to interrupt, but Grandpa would like a chance."  _

_ Everyone laughed. _

_ "Right, sorry dad." Josie said. Hope handed Alaric, Alexandra. _

_ "Oh my…" Alaric said. "Josie, Hope, she's beautiful."  _

_ "She's our little princess." Hope said. _

_ "Dad, is this how you felt when Lizzie and I were born? Like you're floating on a cloud over a sea of love?" Josie asked. _

_ "Yes, sweetheart." Alaric said. "That's exactly how it felt."  _

_ Hope took Alex from Alaric's arms and handed him Vanessa. "This one is Vanessa."  _ _ She told Alaric.  _

_ "Hi,Vanessa." Alaric said. "I'm your grandfather."  _

_ After a few hours, Lizzie and Alaric had to leave.  _

_ Josie looked at Hope. "Babe?" _

_ "Yeah?" Hope asked. _

_ "Look at them." Josie smiled as she looked down at Alexandra. "We created them. We created these beautiful girls."  _

_ "Yeah." Hope said. "We did." She said as she leaned in and kissed her wife.  _

  
  



	2. First Crushes

Vanessa & Alexandra wake up on the first day of 7th grade. They're rather excited. 7th grade means new things to learn, new teachers, new friends, everything! 

"Nessa, wake up." Alex says.

Nessa stirs in her sleep. So Alex smacks her sister with a pillow. Nessa squeals as she accidentally falls out of her bed. (That her and Alex were sharing, just like their mother and Aunt Lizzie) 

"Really, Alex?!" Nessa asks. 

"What? I tried to wake you up." Alex says as she shrugs. "Come on. It's the first day of school."

"I know." Nessa said. "No need to remind me." 

"Then come on." Alex says as she gets out of bed and lends her sister a hand to stand up. "Let's go."

"Alright, alright." Nessa says as she takes her sister's hand and stands up. 

"Thank you, little sister." Alex says.

"By _20 minutes_! Big deal!" Nessa exclaims. 

The Mikaelson twins each take a shower, dress up and fix their hair. Then they head downstairs.

"Morning girls." Josie says.

"Hi mama." Alex says.

"Good morning Mama." Nessa says.

Hope enters the kitchen.

"Hi my girls." Hope says. "Are you ready for school?"

"Yes mom." The twins say in sync.

They all eat breakfast, brush their teeth and the twins head out to the bus stop. 

Hope and Josie watch as their twins board the bus. Josie sets her chin at the crook of Hope's neck. "Our girls grew up fast, didn't they?" 

Hope chuckles. "Yeah, they sure did."

"What happens when they discover their possible feelings for boys?" Josie asks her wife.

"I guess I'll have to go all tribrid." Hope jokes.

Josie removes her chin and playfully smacks Hope's arms. "Don't you dare give whatever possible boy they meet, a heart attack." 

Hope chuckles. "Relax, Jo. I won't do anything to actually _give_ the boy a heart attack. I'll simply…" her voice trails off. "Give him a little _warning_." 

Josie crosses her arms. "And by 'little', you mean you'll threaten to kill him. Right?"

"You're correct." Hope nods. 

Josie laughs as she wraps her arms around her wife's neck, pulling her in close. "Just don't embarrass them too much." 

"I won't." Hope smirks. "I'll be on my _best behavior_ when they go on their first date."

"You know, you're lucky I'm in love with you."

"Oh yeah?" Hope says.

Josie connects their lips and pulls back. "Yeah." 

The school the twins go to is a public school for young supernatural. Where they learn the basic subjects they do in middle school while learning to keep their siphoning powers in check.

Over at the twins school, they are in their math class, when a boy with jet black hair and green eyes enters the room. He sits next to Alexandra.

"Hey." He says. 

Alex's eyes go wide. "H-Hi." She says awkwardly. 

"I'm Luke." The boy says as he sticks out his hand.

"I'm Alex." Alex replies. "This is Nessa."

"We're sisters"

"Twins"

"Fraternal, obviously." 

"Cool." Luke says. "And what faction are you guys in?" 

"We're siphoners." The twins reply. "You?" 

"I'm a werewolf." Luke replies. "I triggered my curse unfortunately when I was like 11." 

"Oh." Alex says. "Cool." Then she pauses. "Not- not cool as in you triggered your curse, cool as in that you're a werewolf kind of cool. You know?" 

Luke laughs. "I get it." 

Nessa just rolls her eyes. Alex has never had a way with words when it came to boys.

Now _girls_ , that was more Nessa's type. 

The teacher enters the room & class begins. 

After class is over, Luke walks over to Alex.

"Can I get your number?" Luke asks.

"I-Uh-" Alex can't find the right words to say. "Sure." 

She takes out a piece of paper and writes her number down. Then hands the piece of paper to Luke.

"Cool, I'll text you later. Bye!" Luke says as he walks away.

"Bye-" Alex says awkwardly. She looks to her left to see her sister just laughing. "What?!"

"God, Al, you're just a _mess_ around boys. Aren't you?" Nessa says as she rolls her eyes. 

"He was cute!" Alex argues. "Sorry I get tongue tied around cute boys, Nessa." She says sarcastically.

Nessa rolls her eyes and shakes her head, tossing an arm around her sister's shoulder. "Come on, let's go." 

The rest of the school day is an easy day since it's just the first day of school. Then it was time to go home. The twins board the bus, sitting at the back and a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes sits next to Nessa.

"Hi." The girl says.

Nessa goes wide eyed. "Hi." She says.

"I'm Peyton, and you?" She asks.

"I'm Nessa." Nessa replies. "This is Alex."

"We're sisters"

"Twins."

"Fraternal, obviously."

"Wow." Peyton laughs. "Did you two rehearse that?" 

"It came natural." Alex replies. "Our mom's a twin and she used to say that with her sister. I guess it just kind of stuck." 

"Interesting…" Peyton hums. 

The bus ride home is quiet, and when the bus pulls up to the bus stop by the Mikaelson's resident, the twins get ready to get off of the bus. 

"Bye, Peyton." Nessa says.

"Bye Alex, Bye, Nessa." Peyton replies. And the twins get off of the bus and head towards their house. 

When they enter the house, they see their parents simply making out on the couch.

"Ahem." The twins say.

Hope and Josie pull back. "Girls!" Hope says. "Hi! How-How was school?" 

Alex laughs. "Sorry to interrupt your 'our kids aren't home' make out session." 

"School was good." Nessa says. 

"Yeah, we're gonna go upstairs and just hang out until dinner's ready." Alex tells her moms. 

"Alright." Hope says. "We'll call you girls down." 

About an hour passes by and Alex gets a text from Luke.

_Luke:_

_Hi. It's Luke 😋_

_Alex:_

_Hi!_

_Luke:_

_What's up?_

_Alex:_

_Not much. Just waiting for my moms to finish cooking dinner._

_Luke:_

_Cool, cool.._

_Alex:_

_What about you?_

_Luke:_

_Oh, I just got done playing basketball_

_Alex: Cool :)_

Another hour passes by and the twins are called down for dinner. They all gather around the table.

"Girls, how was school?" Josie asks.

"It was good. I met a cute boy, and-"

"Whoa, Whoa, _what_ boy?" Hope asks, cutting her daughter off.

"Hope, relax, it's just a boy." Josie laughs. "Go on sweetheart." 

"His name is Luke and he's really nice." Alex says.

"Hmmm…" Hope hums. "I'd like to _meet_ this boy."

"Um…" Alex says. "Okay. But please don't do anything to embarrass me." 

"I won't do anything to embarrass you, my sweet little buttercup." Hope laughs. 

Alex sighs out in relief.

"Much."

"Babe!" Josie laughs.

"What?! It's my _job_ to protect my little girl." Hope says. 

"God, you remind me of my father." Josie laughs. 

"I take offense to that." Hope gasps. "If anything, I'm just taking after my father."

"You mean the _same_ father who used to embarrass you _frequently_ when we were just crushing on each other?" Josie asks. 

"Yep." Hope smiles proudly. "But don't worry my sweet little buttercup." She says as she looks at Alex. "I won't do _anything_ to embarrass you in front of your new friend." 

Alex laughs awkwardly, "Thanks mom." 

"Don't worry." Josie says. "If anything, your mother is just a _little too overprotective_. It's in the Mikaelson genes." 

"Got it." Alex nods. "Is this why Nessa & I are so protective of each other?"

"Well, that and it's just kind of a twin thing." Josie tells her daughter.

"Oh." Alex says. "Right." 

"And I'll make sure your mother doesn't embarrass you too much, Alexandra. But I can't make any promises." Josie laughs. 

After dinner, the twins help clean up and get ready for bed.

"Goodnight Mom, Goodnight Mama." Nessa says.

"Yeah, goodnight." Alex says.

"Goodnight girls." Josie and Hope say in sync. 

They watch as the girls go back upstairs.

"Well, they discovered boys a lot quicker than I wanted them to." Hope laughs.

Josie laughs too. "Babe, they're teenagers. Did you really think you could shield them from boys forever?" 

"Yeah, I was kind of hoping. Maybe until they were at least. I don't know… 30… maybe even 40?" 

"You're _so_ overprotective." Josie laughs. "And it is extremely attractive." 


	3. First Dates (Part 1)

The next day, the twins get ready for school like usual, and Luke texts Alex again. 

_Luke:_

_Hey_

_Alex:_

_Hi :)_

_Luke:_

_This is going to sound weird, but do you want to hang out at lunch?_

_Alex:_

_Sure! Let me just tell my sister._

_Luke:_

_I was kinda hoping it'd just be you._

Alex blushes at that text. Her and Luke?? Alone?? 

_Alex:_

_Oh…_

_Luke:_

_I-I just wanna get to know you more! I want to know who Alex Mikaelson is._

_Alex:_

_Sure. I'll let my sister know._

_Luke:_

_Great! See you then ❤️_

Alex walks to the bathroom where Nessa's at.

"Heyyy, Ness." Alex says. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Nessa stops combing her hair. "What do you want?" 

Alex gasps dramatically, "What makes you think I _want_ anything?"

"Because you're usually a bitch." Nessa points out.

" _Hey_ !" Alex says. " _Anyways_." She glares at her twin. "Luke asked me to hang out during lunch."

"Okay, well we can do that."

" _Just_ me…" Alex adds.

Nessa looks up. "Oh." She says. 

"I'm sorry Ness, but I really want to get to know him." Alex apologises.

"No. It's good." Ness says. "I get it. I'll just hang out with Blake and Ava." 

"Are you sure?" Alex asks.

"Look, it's fine." Ness says. "Just promise I'll always be more important than some stupid boy."

"Nessa." Alex laughs. "You're my favorite person in the whole world. You're my _sister_ , my _best friend_." She says, almost sounding like her Aunt Lizzie. "You'll _always_ come first." She says. "Besides, no one has a magical link like we do." 

"You're right, I'm sorry." Ness says. "It's just, we do stuff together all the time, and I love you so much and I don't want to lose you and for us to grow apart because-" Ness' magic starts to make the lights flicker. 

"Ness, calm down." Alex says. "Breathe with me, okay?" She says as she places a hand on Nessa's shoulder. "Just relax." 

Nessa starts to calm herself down. "I'm sorry." She sighs.

"No, don't say you're sorry. You're perfectly fine. Okay?" Alex says. "Do you want me to skip lunch with Luke? I can if you really want me to." 

"No, it's fine." Nessa says. "If I have an episode, you'll know where to find me." She sighs. "You'll just come fix what's broken." 

"Okay." Alex says. "Good." She says. She pulls her sister in for a hug. "I don't know how many times I need to tell you this, but _you,_ Vanessa Rebekah Mikaelson, _are not_ broken in any way." 

Nessa pulls away. "Thanks, Alex."

Alex holds her sisters' hand. "Anytime." 

The twins head downstairs, eat breakfast and get ready for school. 

"Girls." Hope says stopping them before they leave. "I just want to let you girls know that no matter how old you get, I'll always see and remember you as the baby girls I held in my hands the day you were born."

"Aww mom." The twins say as they hug her. "We love you."

"I love you girls too."

Then the girls go onto the bus and ride to school.

The rest of the day is normal, it goes by with ease, and then it's time for lunch.

Alex spots Luke and Luke waves at her. Alex looks at Nessa. "Will you be okay?"

"Don't worry." Nessa says as she waves off her sisters' concern. "Go hang out with your crush, or whatever."

Alex blushes a little. "He's just my friend."

Nessa scoffs. "Yeah, _right_ " she laughs and then she walks away. 

Alex walks over to where Luke's at. She sits down next to him.

"Can I just… say something?" Luke asks.

"What?" Alex replies.

"I just.… I think you're _really_ pretty."

Alex blushes again. "Oh… re-really?" 

Luke turns a little red. "Yeah…" he clears his throat. "I was wondering if you'd like to catch a movie with me this weekend…"

"Like, a date?" Alex asks.

"Um, I was kinda hoping." Luke replies.

Alex's eyes go wide. "Oh! Um, okay. Well you'd have to meet my moms first."

"Oh, okay! Parents love me." Luke smiles.

Alex laughs awkwardly, "Yeah, I hope you don't scare easily." She mumbles to herself.

"What was that?" Luke asks.

"Nothing." Alex smiles.

They continue to eat lunch and then after the bell rings, head to their other classes. After school, Alex meets up with Nessa.

"Hey!" Nessa says, "How was lunch with Luke?"

"It was good…" Alex says.

"Then why do you look like you're going to be sick?" Nessa asks.

"Luke asked me on a date." 

"What?!" Nessa asks. "When?!" 

"During lunch."

"Oh my God. Al, this is your _first date_! This is huge news! Why aren't you more excited?" Nessa asks. 

"I _am_ !" Alex says. "But do you not _remember_ who our _mother_ is?" 

Nessa's eyes go wide, and then she starts to bust out laughing. "Oh My God, Al." She says, she laughs so hard she grabs her stomach. "Mom is going to _interrogate_ the absolute _hell_ out of him. The poor boy."

Alex smacks her sister's arm. "It's not funny!"

"It's kinda funny." 

"Shut up." Alex rolls her eyes. "You're lucky mama doesn't interrogate your dates."

Nessa bats her eyes innocently, "What do you mean?"

"You're into girls, Ness. Mama doesn't have to worry about you getting pregnant."

"Because I'm not having sex so young." Nessa replies. "Wait, are _you_ planning to?!"

"What?!" Alex exclaims. " _Ew! No!"_

Nessa lets out a sigh of relief. "Oh! Thank God."

"Seriously?! We're 13!" 

"And? Mama had sex when she like 14" Nessa replies. "With what's her name, I forget. Mom calls her the Belgium ex." 

"Penelope, _Vanessa._ " 

"Ouch, full first name." Nessa winces. 

The bus arrives and the two of them get on.

After a while, they get dropped off at home. And the twins get home, only to walk in on their parents, making out again.

"Ahem." The twins say(again.) 

Hope and Josie pull back (again) "Girls!" Hope says. "Hi, how was school?" 

"It was good." Alex says, she's smiling uncomfortably wide.

"Al, baby, you okay?" Hope asks.

"Yup, totally fine mom." 

"Alex got asked out on a date!" Nessa blurts out.

"Vanessa!" 

"Sorry!" 

" _WHAT_?!" Hope exclaims. "When? Where? By who?!" 

"Um… Luke."

"Babe, why don't you go calm down." Josie laughs at her overprotective wife. 

"Calm down?!" Hope asks. "How can I _calm_ _down_ when my _baby_ was asked out on her first date!" She exclaims. "By a _boy_!" 

"Sweetie, go cool off." Josie says as she pushes her wife towards the stairs. 

Hope huffs and walks up the stairs. 

"Okay, sweetie." Josie says. "Do you like this boy?"

"A little bit." Alex replies. "I want to go with him, but I'm scared mom will scare him off."

"Baby," Josie says. "Your mother might be overprotective and I know that can seem a little embarrassing to you, but she does it because she loves you and wants to keep you safe." 

"I know." Alex sighs. "You think she'll let me go?"

"I think so. I think she just doesn't want to see her baby girl grow up so fast. You always were a mommy's girl." 

"I'm 13 now, mama. I'm not a baby." Alex replies.

"I know angel, but Hope's like that. She's overprotective because she's a Mikaelson. Your mother's 38, and she's very much still your grandpa Klaus' baby girl." Josie says softly. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say here, baby? Your mom just doesn't want you to grow up so fast. It was like yesterday she held you in her arms when you and your sister were first born, and now we're here, in front of our teenage daughters." 

"I get it." Alex says. "Mom just doesn't want me to grow up so fast."

" _Exactly_ " Josie says as she boops Alex's nose. 

Alex laughs and hugs Josie. 

Hope and Josie end up agreeing on letting Alex go on a 'date' with this Luke kid. Hope has requested she meet him first and see what his intentions are with her little girl.

The next day, at school, Alex talks to Luke.

"Hey, Luke." Alex says as she and Nessa walk over to him.

"Oh, hey." Luke replies. "Alex, what'd your moms say?" 

"They said I could go with you, but my mom wants to meet you first."

"Okay, well I could ask my dads to drop me off at your house." Luke replies. 

"Sounds good." Alex nods, as she's about to walk away, she notices that Nessa's still by Luke. "Nessa?"

"Yeah?"

"What're you doing?" Alex asks.

"I'm just giving Luke here a nice, good old fashioned, sisterly warning." Nessa replies. She looks at Luke and smiles sweetly. "Okay, 'Luke', I like you, and you seem to make my sister happy." She says. "I just want you to know that I, as her twin, can _feel all_ of her emotions." She says. "So, if by any chance I feel a shift in her mood and she's unhappy while she's on her 'date' with you, I will _not_ hesitate to _burn_ you." 

Luke gulps and Alex stands in the back, she's not going to intervene because she's done this same sisterly warning to one of Nessa's first crushes. "Am I clear?" Nessa asks.

"Got it!" Luke squeaks out. 

(Time skip)

The weekend comes fast, and it's eventually time for Alex's first date. 

Luke knocks on the door, and Hope answers it. 

"Hello, you must be _Lucas_." 

"Luke is fine, Mrs. Mikaelson." Luke replies.

"Mmm… I _don't_ think so." Hope says. "After all, you _are_ the _boy_ who's taking my _baby girl_ out on her _first date_." 

"Understood, Mrs. Mikaelson." Luke nods his head politely. "May I come in?"

"Hmmm…" Hope hums, examining the boy. "I suppose so…" 

So she moves aside and allows Luke to come in. She and Luke take a seat on the couch. 

"You're Jed's boy, aren't you? You look a lot like him, except your eyes" 

"Yes ma'am." Luke replied. "My fathers raised me to be a respectful young man." 

"I see…" Hope says. "And do you mind if I ask what your intentions are with my daughter?" 

"Just to watch a movie and have some fun, ma'am." Luke says. "No bad intentions at all." 

" _I'll_ be the judge of that, Lucas." Hope says. "You're aware of who I am, correct? Hope Mikaelson. Daughter to the _'great evil_ '" 

"I'm well aware of that ma'am." Luke replies. 

"Hm, alright." Hope says. "And you're aware that if you _ever_ break my little girls' heart, I _will_ have to give you…" her voice trails off " _consequences._ " 

"I'm aware, ma'am. My fathers also told me that if I ever broke a girls heart, I would face consequences from them as well." 

"Okay…" Hope says, still examining the boy from head to toe. "I suppose you're going to be right for her. For _now_." 

Josie enters the room & sees Luke and Hope. 

"Oh, hello. You must be Lucas." 

"Yes ma'am." Luke says as he nods. "Lucas Hawkins." 

"Jed and Kaleb's boy." Josie comments. "I can see a lot of Jed in you, and some of Kaleb. Except for your eyes.…" 

Josie sits down next to Hope. 

"And you've told my wife what your intentions with our daughter is, correct?" 

"Yes ma'am." Luke nods. "I came here to just go see a movie with Alex and maybe play some arcade games." 

"And who will be taking you?" 

"My father, Jed." Luke replies.

"Hmmm…" Josie hums. "Alright.." 

"What do you think, Jo?" Hope asks. "Is he good enough for our little girl?" 

"I think so." Josie replies. "You're aware if you hurt my baby, Mr. Hawkins, that I will personally come see you." She says. "And, my wife will pay a visit as well." 

"I'm well aware." Luke says politely. "Your other daughter, Vanessa, she made it loud and clear that if she feels a shift in Alex's emotions, that she will personally 'set me on fire' which I came to understand." 

"Ah yes. Our girl Vanessa got that from me." Josie chuckles lightheartedly. 

Alex comes down the stairs and she's wearing appropriate teenager clothes. "Hi, Luke."

"Hi, Alex." 

"Are my mothers giving you a hard time?" Alex asks. 

"Nah, not really. They're just giving me the shovel talk." Luke chuckles lightly. "And I get it. If I were a dad, I'd probably give my daughter's new boyfriend or date a shovel talk as well." 

"Oh, well, that's good." Alex says. She looks at her moms. "I'll be good, I promise." She says.

"We know you will, sweetheart, we trust you." Hope says. "It's Mr. Hawkins, I want to trust more though." She says. She clears her throat and stands up. "Mr. Hawkins, should anything happen to my baby, and I will make this threat follow through. Am I clear?" She says. "I won't kill you, or anything. After all, you're only, what? 13, 14 years old?" 

Luke gulps awkwardly, Hope's a bit too close to him now and he can see all of Hope's _over protectiveness_ in her eyes. "Ye-Yes ma'am." He says. "I-I'm 14" 

"Okay…" Hope says. "Good…" 

There's the sound of a car honking outside. 

"That's my dad…" Luke says. "Come on Alex. Time to go to the movies…" he says nervously and awkwardly. 

"Okay!" Alex smiles. She walks over and gives her mothers a hug. "Bye mom, bye mama."

"Bye baby."

"Bye my sweet little buttercup."

Alex and Luke head out, while Hope and Josie watch carefully. They want to make sure Luke's hands are kept to himself. 

"You okay, babe?" Josie asks her wife.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hope says with a sigh. "I just didn't expect her to go out on her first date so young."

Josie laughs as she wraps her arms around her wife's neck. "Babe, she's 13 now. At 13, the girls are bound to want to explore their love lives." 

"I wish they didn't have one at all. I wish they'd stay small forever."

Josie laughs and kisses Hope. "Me too"

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter- abcsupercorp
> 
> Tumblr- abcsupercorp


End file.
